Close to death
by Linka tough
Summary: Its a terrible plot to create a hell in DOU lives ... they are accused of what they didn't do by their own beloved member... To know 4 W's n 1 H ... Read this story and plz review...
1. Chapter 1

It was a very fine day.. Everyone was present there except duo... DIG shamshare was giving a painful lecture to cid team... Acp sir tried alot to wrap up everything but DIG didnt listen...Abhijeet enter the bureau..

DIG. Aao aao sr. insp abhijeet tmhari duty ka time is waqt start hota hai?

abhijeet. Sorry sir ap ko Mumbai ki tarffic ka toh pata he hai rush main phans gaya tha.. Is waja say late hogaya..

DIG. Yeh mujhy na btao agar time say nae pohanch sakhty toh naukri chor do yahan pay tmhain kam karny k liye rakha hai apni man mani kar ny nae... Tmhary say bohat achy achy officeres tmhari jaga lainy k liye...

abhijeet lowered his head.. He was never insulted like this by anyone... dig continue.

DIG. Aur woh tmhara joridar kahan hai? Woh bi nae aya abi tak ?  
waisy toh bara agay pechy phirta hai... Har kam karta hai...memory loss karwa di hai tmhari aur ab bara acha banta phirta hai tmhary samny.. Bohat piyar jetata hai...tmhary sath rehta bi hai...  
abhijeet. Bas sir bohat hogaya ... Yeh mera apna personal matter hai ... Main kisi ko is main bolny ka haq nae daita... Na he ap ko.. Behtar hoga ap k liye k ap mery personal matters main na bolain..

DIG. Tmhain tameez nae hai apny seniors ko aisy jawab daity hain.. Aur tm mujhy dhamki day rahy ho? Mujhy? Bohat bhari pary ga yeh jawab tmhain sr inp abhijeet.. Dekho main tmhary sath karta kia hun...

N DIG left the bureau.. Abhijeet was boiling with angre... Everyone was sad.. Nobody was talking...

acp. Abhijeet daya kahan hai? Aya nae abi tak?

abhijeet. Sir keh raha tha kuch kam hai toh thori dair hojaye ge.. Lakin ab tak toh usy aa jana chahiye...

suddenly bureau fone ring.. Maheerma picked it up..

maheerma. Hello sr. Insp maheerma speaking..

kia? Kon sa hospital? Theak hai hum aty hain...

acp. Kis ka phone tha maheerma?

maheerma.(teary n shock tone) Sir city hospital say phone tha ... daya ka accident hogaya hai.

everyone. Kia?

They rushed to the hospital... Abhijeet rash driving shows his pain fear n tension...

in hospital.

abhijeet. Doc daya kaisa hai? Woh theak toh hai na?

doc. Ji woh theak hain ... Ziyada chootain nae ayin...

maheerma. Doc hum daya say mil sakhty hain?

doc. Han bilkul ap mil sakhty hain..

They enter into the room.. Daya was lying on bed with a bandaged hand... everyone cheer him up.. Daya didnt talk much just gave short ans if anyone ask any qurey... He didnt meet abhijeet gaze... Niether he hug him the way he do... He just gave him a one arm lose hug... doc discharge him n everyone back to bureau...# 


	2. Chapter 2

They get busy in work.. Vivasha n freddy were out for some previous work... Acp n abhijeet had gone to headquaturs...

daya was working on his computer... While maheerma were going through some files...

daya was lost in his own train of thoughts... When maheerma put her arms around his neck... N kissed his cheek... Daya turn his face towards her... N kissed her on lips...

maheerma. Kia bat hai daya? Tm itny khamosh kiu ho?

Daya. Nae mahi aisi koi bat nae hai..

maheerma. Daya ab mujhy say jhoot bolo gay?

daya. Nae mahi.. Bas woh...

maheerma. You can tell me daya..

daya. Mahi woh subha DCP nay kitna kuch bola abhijeet ko aur woh bi sirf meri waja say... Kitna bura laga hoga us ko... Mai ab apny ap ko us say dur kar lun ga alag rahun ga takay us ko meri waja say kisi k comments na sunany parain..

maheerma. Daya tum aisa karo gay toh na khud reh pao gay aur na he Abhijeet reh paye ga...

Daya. Ab toh adat dalni pary ge mujhy bi aur usy bi...

at night duo home..

abhijeet. Daya yeh aj tmhara accident kaisy huwa?

daya. Bus yar woh truck say takar hogae the.. Pata he nae chala...

abhijeet. Kiu? Tmhara dehan kahan tha?

daya. Pata nae boss.

Abhijeet. Kitni bar kaha hai dehan say gari chalaya karo lakin sahab meri sunty kab hain..

He look around to see daya who didnt protest.. He saw daya in deep thought sitting on sofa with bowed head... Abhijeet ask him why he is not talking properly? Whats the matter... But he didnt tell him...

Abhijeet. Daya kia bat hai? Kia soch rahy ho?

Daya snap out from his pool of thoughts.

Daya. na nae aisi toh koi bat nae hai.

Abhijeet thought mujhy maloom hai daya tmhain kia hua hai main ny tmhain maheerma say bat karty huwy sun liya tha.. I was there at that time at doorstep. I wish u will talk about this by urself. Mai chahta hun k tum mujh say bat karo pocho...

Next day at buearu everyone was present except maheerma. She was at her friend place n reported that her best friend has been murdered..

Team arrived there except daya who was investigating other culprit.

Tasha goes to console maheerma who was standing in the corner.. Tasha n freedy start searching house for evidences. Vivek checking sir looking around. Abhijeet went to investigate neighbors about unusual activity.

vivek checked the body n found daya's chain droped near the dead body.

acp. Han vivek mila kuch?

vivek. sir yeh daya sir ki chain mili hai mujhy..

Acp. Kia daya ki chain?

vivek. Ji sir.

acp. Theak hai dekho kuch aur milta hai kia?

acp. (thinking) yeh daya ki chain yahan lash k pas kaisy? Kuch toh garbar hai kuch toh...

tasha to acp. Sir yeh abhijeet sir ki gun mili hai.

acp. Kia keh rahe ho tm tasha?

tasha handed over him abhijeet gun...

tasha. Sir yeh dekhiye..

acp. Theak hai lakin jab tak main na kahun tm ny is bary main koi bat nae karni..

Tasha. Yes sir..

abhijeet came back n told him that neighbor didnt saw any unusual activity... abhijeet was shocked when he saw the deadbody... abhijeet. Sir yeh yeh toh purvi hai.. Jis main daya interested tha.. Acp. Han abhijeet janta hun shukar hai daya aj sath nae tha warna pata nae woh keisy react karta.. team wrap up all the evidences n send the deadbody to forensic lab.. N they moved to bureau...acp was lost in his own pool of thoughts ... Thinking that why abhijeet gun n daya chain was found from victims house... Is it true what initial evidences were telling him... No no how it can be possible... It's not true... A/n plz read n review... Because the fate of next chap is in ur hand ... If I didn't get 5 to 7 review I won't post next chap... N please do guess why abhijeet n days gun n chain respectively was lying in victims house? Did duo killed purvi ? Are duo in any trouble? 


	3. Chapter 3

VB and another reviewer asked me a question that how tasha knows that it was abhijeet gun... The answer is that she is a CID officer and i assume that being a cid officer at least she knew the gun no. of her colleagues by heart... So that's how she recognise that it was abhijeet gun... :) ... Okay here is next part enjoy...:) AT BUREAU.

Daya ask about the case from tasha.. She told him that maheerma best friend purvi has been murdered. Not a small thought even crossed Daya mind that she is the same one in whom he was interested... Daya didnt talk much with abhijeet. He also avoid his company.. Daya went to maheerma to console her but he pushed him away..

daya. Mahi r u okay? Is everything fine?

maheerma. Nothing is okay now.

n she left the cabin.. Daya was stun on her sudden cold behaviour... She didnt look sad but it was her pinching behaviour which hurt daya alot..

Daya gets back to his desk to do some file work..  
Abhijeet come to daya n stand near him.

Abhijeet. Daya kia bat hai kal say dekh raha hun Tum bohat chup chup ho. Kia bat hai? Mujhy bata na.

Daya. Nae ABHI kuch nae hai tmhain bas weham ho raha hai..

abhijeet. Dayaaa... Meri taraf dekh..

daya. Abhijeet please mujhy kam karny do mujhy disturb mat karo... Waisy bi mery sar mai bohat dard ho raha hai..

abhijeet was shock at daya behaviour. He never expected that daya will try to move away from him instead of solving the issue.. The day ended up with lots of hurt pain sorrow tension n LOSS...

next day at bureau . acp recieves a call from doc salunkh..

acp. Han bol salunkhe yar kia khabar hai?

acp.(angrily) Kia? Dimagh theak hai tera?

acp. Salunkhe tu ny theak say check kia?

acp. Theak hai.

daya. Sir kia btaya salunkhe saab ny?

acp. Daya aj tmhari chain nae nazar aa rahe kahin kho gae hai kia?

daya. (surprise to hear a completely diff question) han sir kal main ny shower k liye utari the pata nae kahan rakh di mil he nae rahe...

acp. Oh acha.. Aur tmhari gun daya?

daya. Woh mery pass hai. Yeh dekhiye sir.

he showed him his gun..

acp. Aur abhijeet tmhari gun?

abhijeet. Yeh dekhiye sir...

he search all his jeans pocket, desk drawer, even quaills...

abhijeet. Sir gun pata nae kahan rakh di hai yad he nae aa raha... Kal jb hum ghar gaye thy tab mery pas the lakin ab mil he nae rahe...

Daya. Lakin sir ap yeh sab kiu poch rahy hain achanak say...

Acp. Nae waisy he..

N he moved to forensic lab to check somethin.

Here abhijeet was checking again the evidences. He found his gun n daya's chain... He moved to acp sir cabin.

abhijeet (angrily). Sir yeh kia hai? Meri gun aur daya ki chain evidence bag main evidences k sath kiu pari hui hai?

acp. Dekho abhijeet yeh dono kal hamain wahan purvi k ghar say mili hain..

abhijeet. Aisa kaisy hosakhta hai sir? Ham toh us k ghar gaye he nae kbi?

acp. Yeh mujhy nae malum lakin salukhe nay yeh confirm kar diya hai k woh gun tmhari he hai aur tmhari he gun say chali hui goli say woh mari hai. Us ka wound 0.5 caliber ki goli ka wound hai. Aur daya ki chain par siwaye daya k aur kisi k ungliyon k nishan nae mily..

Abhijeet (shocked). What sir? Yeh ap kia keh rahy hain. Ham ny khon nae kia. Yeh sab jhoot hai.

acp. Mery pas eye witness bi hai abhijeet.

abhijeet. Kon hai woh sir?

acp. Yeh main nae bata sakhta.

abhijeet. Sir yeh khoon hum nay nae kia.# 


	4. Chapter 4

Acp. Mera dil yehe kehta hai par saboot kuch aur. Lakin Main ab tm logon ki koi madad nae kar sakhta . Kiu k kal woh hamara DIG SHAMSHER CHITROLE yahan aya tha hamari absense main aur sari files check ki. Aur pata nae kaisy usy k hath yeh file bi lag gae. Aur rat ko us ny mujhy bula k sakhti say kaha tha k cid is case ko handle nae kary ge . IB ki team kary ge.. Im sorry abhijeet.

he lowered his head. While seeing acp lowered head all his angre gone.

Abhijeet. Nae sir please ap apna sar mat jhukayin. Is main ap ka koi qasoor nae. Main samajh sakhta hun. Its okay main handle kar lun ga. Ap hamara suspension order day dain jo is waqt ap k drawer main para hai. Main ap k liye aur problem nae create karna chahta.

acp(surprised). Tmhain kaisy pata k suspension order aa gaye hain?

abhijeet. Sir dcp ko toh bas aik chota sa mauka chahiye hota hai hamain nikalny toh un ko mauqa mil gaya hai.

acp handover him abhijeet n daya suspension order.

Abhijeet came out from acp sir cabin. Carring two official letters. He looked disturb and upset.. Daya saw him and ask through eyes but abhijeet didnt ans. He put his gun n badge on his table. N move towards daya n gave him his letter.

freddy. Sir yeh letter main kia hai?

vivek. Aur abhijeet sir ap pareshan kiu lag rahy hain?

daya. Han boss kia bat hai? kia hai is main?

abhijeet. Tmhara suspension order. Aur yeh mera.

everyone except maheerma(shocked). What sir?

daya. Boss yeh kia keh rahy ho?

acp. Theak keh raha hai abhijeet daya. Yeh tmhary suspension orders hain. Upar say aye hain.

daya. Magar kiu sir? Hum ny kiya kia hai?

abhijeet. Daya apni gun aur badge rakho aur chalo main bad mein batata hun...

Daya look in abhijeet eyes where he can clearly see that a very bad thing has happened.. He can see pain hurt n disturbance in his could not control himself to keep him stay away from abhijeet when he is in extream pain n did not argue any further.. He takes out his badge n gun n place it on table.. Abhijeet move ahead towards door while daya follwed him n simply slips his hand in abhijeet's n grab it tightly.. Abhijeet look in daya's eyes where he can see the asurance that no matter what has happened , whether anything going to be fine or not he is with him..

daya sat at driving seat n abhijeet on his opposite side.. Abhijeet took a deep breath and told daya everything. When he finishes daya's mouth was hanging open and he was shell shocked.

Daya. Kia?purvi ka khon hogaya?ab kia hoga boss?

abhijeet. yar koi toh phasana chahta hai hamain..

daya. kon hosakhta hai?

abhijeet. bohat ziyada chalak hai. koi sabot nae!

daya. Aur woh eyewitness?

abhijeet. Nae btaya sir nay.

they enter their house when daya felt some unusual. He grabed abhijeet hand to move out but before taking any step some people surround them pointing guns toward them. A man flashed his ID card showing that they are from took them in their jeep n moved to their headquaters for further INVESTIGATION... A/n thanks guys for reviewing... I was very happy to see lots of review... So enjoy this story n please keep reviewing... :) 


	5. Chapter 5

IB HEADQUATERS INVESTIGATION ROOM.

Karan (IB Officer). Tum logon nay purvi ka khoon kiu kia?

abhijeet. Hum nay nae kia us ka khon. Yeh hamary khilaf sazish hai.

karan slapped abhijeet. Jhoot! Us ka khoon tum dono nay kia hai!

daya. Humny nae kia us ka khoon tum jo bi kar lo hum har dafa yehe kahin gay...

karan to other 3 officers. Tum 3 in ka mun khulwao 2 ghanty k andar andar.. Jo bi karo lakin I want results! Okay!

karan moved out and the other officer tie duo for further brutal investigation.

CID BUEARU MUMBAI.

vivek. Sir abhijeet aur daya sir ka phone switch off aa raha hai.

Maheerma. Aur sir un ka ghar bi khula hua hai aur woh ghar say gaeeb hain.

acp. Zaroor yeh IB walon ka kam hoga.

freddy. Toh sir un ki investigation toh bohat brutal hoti hai..

Acp. Janta hun freedy lakin hamain upar say strict oders hain hum kuch nae kar sakhty. Lakin mujhy pura yakeen hai woh be qasoor hain aur woh wapis zaroor ayin gay...

IB HEADQUATERS INVESTEGATION ROOM.

daya was druged n was semi concious.. While abhijeet was lying on floor with several wounds on his arms face chest.. He was covered in blood. He try hard n move towards daya..

Abhijeet (painful voice). Daya? Daya?

but daya didnt answer. Abhijeet try alot to bring daya back to sences but he was not successful.

3 IB officers came in and ask daya again that why they murderd purvi.. But daya wasnt able to answer.. So they throw water on his face so he be back at senses.. Daya look around saw abhijeet laying next to him in bad condition.. Daya try to move but officers grab him. They ask abhijeet the same query but this time after seeing their friendship bond beat daya so that abhijeet will tell the truth... Daya was now in a very bad condition.. That abhijeet cant stand it.. Abhijeet looked at daya who was just looking abhijeet n tears were rolling down his checks...

Abhijeet. Ruk jao yeh khoon main nay kia hai..

daya. Nae yeh jhoot bol raha hai.

1 officer. Hey chup reh!

2nd officer. Yeh khoon tum nay kia hai?

abhijeet. Han main nay kia hai.

3 officer. Tum written statement do!

abhijeet. Main tiyar hun.

1st officer take out writing pad n start noting.

abhijeet. Purvi kuch sal pehlay daya ki girlfriend the. phir aik case main us ny mujhy par apny bhai k khoon ka ilzam lagaya. Lakin woh mujh par sabit nae hua aur mujhy be qasoor qarar day diya gaya.. Aur daya ny meri khatir us ko chor diya.. Lakin mujh mai badlay ki aag jal rahe the..Phir main nay aik rat us ko unknown no. Say call kar k daraya dhamkaya. Aur phir us say aglay din subha main us k ghar gaya aur us ka khoon kar diya aur meri badlay kh aag khatam ho gae.. Aur us k khoon mai daya ko phasany k liye main nay daya ki chain wahan rakh di..Lakin mujhy achanak aisa laga jaisy mujhy koi dekh raha hai chup k aur isi ghabrahat mai pata nae kaisy meri gun wahin reh gae... Aur thori dair bad hamain us k murder ki khabar mili aur hum daily routine ki tarhan kam karny mujh par kisi ko shak na ho.# 


	6. Chapter 6

Lakin meri gun wahan reh jany ki waja say sara plan kharab hogaya...

Daya was unable to show any kind of response after hearing abhijeet. He did not believe a single word abhijeet had said. At night duo were moved to their cell. Daya move away from abhijeet n sat in corrner resting his head on wall while tears silently rolled down his cheeks.  
abhijeet after seeing daya condition came n sit on his knees in front of him n initiated.

abhijeet. Daya yar im sorry. Main kia karta yar woh tujhy itna mar rahy thy...

daya (angrily). Toh? mar rahy toh marny daity na. Jhoot kiu bola?

abhijeet (bowed his head). Yar agar tujhy kuch hojata toh? woh bi meri waja say ...

daya. Kia hojata mujhy mar he jata na ziyada say ziyada. Toh mar jany daity ab main kon sa jee paon ga is ehsas k sath k tm ny mery liye apny ap par ilzam laga liya...

Before abhijeet could say anything daya get up n move away while saying that he wants to sleep.

after some hours abhijeet getup n move towards daya. He thought that daya was sleeping but he wasnt he was just pretending.  
abhijeet gently wipes daya tears from his cheeks trying not to wake him up.  
Abhijeet. Mujhy maf kar day daya.. mujhy maloom hai k tjhy bohat dukh hua hai chot lage hai... lakin main yeh kesay bardasht kar sakhta hun k mery hoty huwy tjhy koi hath bi lagye ...tery pay koi anch aye... yeh main kbi nae seh sakhta... isi liye main nay yeh story banai taky tjhy bacha sakhun... Im sorry daya..

Tears from abhijeet eye fell on daya hands. When abhijeet try to get up daya clutched abhijeet wrist n pulled him back into tight hug.

daya (teary voice). Lakin ABHI tmhary bad mera kia hoga?

abhijeet was unable to answer this question...

after two days duo was taken to court for hearing. Cid team including dr. Salunkhe n dr. Tareeka was present there..every member in court look towards them with hate except their beloved cid team n forensic team. They all forgot their good deeds. Court start the case n was hearing the arguments.. lawyer. My honourable judge sahab aj ka case hum sab k liye bohat important hain kiu k aj mujrim waly katahray mai cid k do janbaz officers sr. Insp abhijeet aur insp daya maujood hain. Yeh case bohat saaf hai. Cid ki sr. Insp maheerma ki best friend purvi ka murder 26 august 2012 ko huwa. Sr. Insp maheerma 26 aug ki subha jab apni dost say milnay k liye gayin toh unhon nay apni dost ko murda halat mai paya aur unhon nay apni cid team ko inform kia. Jab investigation ki gae toh sr. Insp abhijeet ki gun aur insp daya ki chain mili. Cid team k head DCP shamsher chitrole sahab ko jab is bat ka ilm huwa toh unhon nay is case say cid team ko hata diya un ki apny officers say emotional attachment ki waja say. Bur investigation ka hukam IB HEADQUATERS ko diya. Jb IB officer karan nay investigation kia toh sr. Insp abhijeet nay apna jurm qabool kar liya.

Cid team mouth fell open they could not believe what they have heard.. That their beloved abhijeet sir has done anything... Lawyer gave the written statement made by abhijeet to judge.

Lawyer. Aur ab judge sahab mai apni eyewitness ko bulana chahun ge. Jo is pury wakiye ki gawah hain.

Judge. Ijazat hai.

Court room door open a delicate yet strong figure appears in doorway. It was none other then SR. INSP MAHEERMA OF CID MUMBAI. Duo were shocked to see her. She stand in witness box and initiate.

25 aug ki rat ko purvi ny mujhy phone kar k bulaya tha aj subha milny k liye... woh bohat pareshan aur khoof zada the... Keh rahe the k us ki jan ko khatra hai.. Main ny kaha theak hai main buearu jany say pehly mil lun ge ... Jab mai wahan pohanche toh dekha abhijeet us k ghar sy bahir aa raha hai... Main pas mai he jhariyon main chup gae... Aur us k jany k bad andar ja kar dekha toh purvi ki lash pari the us ka khoon ho chuka tha...  
Duo were shocked to hear maheerma. But abhijeet deep down in his heart he was relieved that maheerma only accuse him not daya. Judge after five minutes anounce his decision as.

judge. Adalat tamam dalail aur saboot ko maday nazar rakhty huwy is nateejy par pohanche hai k INS DAYA OF CID MUMBAI be qasoor hain. Un par un k sathi SR. INP ABHIJEET OF CID MUMBAI nay jhoota ilzam laga kar phaswana chahty thy. Is liye adalat INS DAYA ko ba izat bari karti hai. Aur SR. INS ABHIJEET ko theak 2 din bad waqt sham 6 p.m bhajy ko PHANSI ka hukam deti hai.. Yeh adalat ka akhri faisla hai. The court is adjourned now.

After hearing the court decision daya totaly samashed down. Total black out for daya in his MIND HEART AND LIFE. Police grab daya n moved him to hospital. N other police members grab abhijeet to take him to his cell. While abhijeet was continously shouting for daya that he wants to see that whether he is alright or not. But no one listend him n they just drag him to jail n locked him till his DEATH DAY... A/n guys I'm not at all encouraged by only 2 or 3 comments ... If u people won't comment I won't post next chaps...please read and review... 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n guys thanks for the reviews ... and sorry for late update i was very bussy in school work... so i made a second chap long for you people ... hope uyou willl enjoy it ... please read n review... it really encourages me...**

At night after the death sentence of abhijeet acp come to meet abhijeet. When abhijeet saw acp entering his cell he immediately pops up all his queries that how is daya? Where is he? Is he all right?

acp relaxed him by saying that daya is fine now and he is at home with vivek to take care of him. Acp asked abhijeet what was that all about? Why he lied in court. Abhijeet told him everything. Acp was really in trouble. He knows that abhijeet wasnt a culprit. But he has no evidence to prove. Abhijeet try really hard not to cry infront of acp but when acp sir placed a fatherly hand on abhijeet head he couldnt stop himself n he fell on his knees n cried like a small child worring that what will hapen to daya now. Acp hugged abhijeet n tried to relax him.

acp. Tum ny yeh bohat galt kia hai abhijeet. Shayad daya woh dard bardasht kar laita lakin woh yeh kbi nae bardasht kar paye ga..

abhijeet. Sir mujhy us say milna hai plz sir.

acp. Theak hai mai koshish karta hun.

DUO HOME.

daya. Vivek maheerma ko phone karo aur foran yahan bulao.

vivek called maheerma to be at duo house she arrived after 20 mins. daya told vivek to leave n now both are alone at home..

daya. Maheerma yeh sab kia hai? Kiu kia tum nay aisa?

maheerma. Daya jo sach hai main nay wohe btaya hai. Yeh sab apni ankhon say dekha hai main nay..

daya (shouts angrily). JHOOT! YEH SAB JHOOT HAI.

Maheerma shivered at daya's loud voice.. She never saw daya so angry before. He never even talk in a loud voice with her but today he shouts at her..but She can understand why...

Maheerma. Tmhain jo samjhna hai samjho lakin yehe such hai!

daya now start moving towards maheerma. Maheerma move backward with fear, seeing angre in his eyes n touch the wall daya hold her close to him by her waist.. He look in her eyes where he can clearly see love care hurt pain tension loss n much more...

Daya smoothly n gently carese his finger on maheerma lips.. Maheerma lost herself on his gentle touch.. She clores her eyes.. Slowly daya kiss her lips then her neck and the cut mark on her collar bone made by kidnaper...daya remove hair n shirt from her shoulder n kiss her at shoulder...

daya. Mahi.. Sach bta do warna main mar jaon ga plz mahi..

maheerma absent mindedly. Daya woh main nae bta sakhti plz.

daya. It means something is wrong n u testify wrong in court.

maheerma (realize what she has said). No i told in court what i saw. Plz let me go!

daya didnt let go of he moves his hand on her waist n bat back then suddenly Daya takes out her gun from her jeans pocket n place it on his own head...

daya. Tell me or else i will shoot myself.

maheerma. No daya plz dont do this. Main tmhary beghair nae reh sakhti ..

Daya. Aur main ABHI k!

meanwhile daya phone ring. it was acp sir. He picked up the call. N maheerma snatch her gun n ran away from there. Acp told daya to meet abhijeet immediately...


	8. Chapter 8

Daya enters in abhijeet cell. His eyes were red n swollen due to crying.. He didnt look at abhijeet for once or speak after entering in cell.. whereas abhijeet was waiting for daya to speak. His eyes were also swollen..

abhijeet. Daya yar meri taraf dekh toh sahe aik bar ... Bat toh kar mujh say...

daya. Kia bat karun ABHI. Kuch bacha he nae hai.

abhijeet (teary voice). dayaa... Yar aisy toh na bol yar.. Main ...

he just hugged daya so tightly that daya can feel his raged breathing n can count his heart beats.. They both didnt know what to do or say to each other.. Both best buddies were crying..

abhijeet. Daya aik promise kary ga.

daya nodes.

abhijeet. Daya yar please mery bad tu koi bi ulti sedhe harkat nae karin.. Achy say jeey ga .. Maheerma say shadi kar layin ... Woh bohat ache larki hai.. Aur tu job nae chory ga. Tanha nae rahy ga.. Zindage mai agay barhay ga.. Bas mujhy yad na karin nae toh tu kuch ulta sedha kar lay ga..Promise?

daya. Nae.

abhijeet. Plz meri khatir. Isy meri akhri khuwahish samajh lay plz..

Daya. mujhy say tmhain yad karny ka haq toh na chein ABHI...

Abhijeet councel daya alot... encourage him.. Make him see new era.. New dawn...where he can start his life all over again.. without him.. But with maheerma...  
when daya was leaving he say.

daya. ABHI tum nay meri duniya ko do mai divide kar diya hai.. Aik woh duniya jis mai tum har waqt sath thy ... Aur aik yeh jis main tum nay mujhy tanha chor diya hai.. Aur main is duniya mai nae jee sakhta aur na jena chahta hun..  
Tum nay mujhy toor diya hai ABHI...

but before abhijeet could say anything daya leave immediately... Daya's mind n heart still havent fully excepted that abhijeet is going to leave him forever after 2 days.. This time he will never come back no matter how much he will shout for him... Now his heart n mind clicks together that THIS IS IT.. THIS IS THE END.. THIS IS THE END OF HIM TOO... N with this thought a complete black out for him..

2nd day after the decision of abhijeet death sentence..

maheerma recieved a call. Caller told something. Maheerma go to PLACE. N pick SOMEONE in little bit bad condition.. N go to her own house. Where she gave a glass of water n console ... ask something n completely moved out to her destination..

AN OLD GODOWN.

maheerma saw 5 men drinking and laughing loudly. She become uncomfortable at seeing those drunk men. But the her cid officer button pressed n start working..  
She created a little sound so 2 men came out to check she shoot them. After sometime when those two men didnt return 2 more men came out n maheerma also shoot them but when maheerma thought that both are down one man shoot at her arm but she didnt give much attention to it and shoot him... .. After that the main culprit came out.. Maheerma shot him at leg n with the help of local police took all of them to bureau.

BUREAU.

only acp was present in his cabin in a deep thought with tears in his eyes other team membes were at hospital with daya.. maheerma enter after the knock on cabin door.

maheerma. Sir mai ap ko aik SACHI btana chahti hun...

acp. Han bolo.

maheerma. Sir us din court mai main nay jhooti gawahi di the abhijeet k khilaf. Sir woh be qasoor hai.

acp (shouts). Kia? tum nay yeh sab kiu kia?

maheerma. Sir ap meri puri bat suniye plz.

maheerma(again). Sir kuch dino pehlay mujhy phone call aye unknown no. Say. Us nay kaha k meri best friend us k kabzay mai hai. Mujhy yakeen nae aya. Main nay us k ghar check kia. Aur parosiyon say bi pocha. Apny informers say bi pata lagaya. Toh pata chala us ki bat theak the. Meri best friend naina wake mai us k pas the... Aur sir mai apni best friend k liye kuch bi kar sakhti hun... Kuch bhi...

Phir mujhy dubara call aye. Us nay kaha k main nay apni tasali kar li hai sab say poch k. Us nay btaya k us nay mery pay nazar rakhe hui hai. Us nay mujhy kaha k agar mai apni dusari best friend purvi ko nahe marun ge aur us k qatal ka ilzam pehlay daya aur abhijeet aur phir court mai sirf abhijeet par nae lagaon ge toh woh Naina ko mar day ga. Phir mai nay morgue say aik aisi larki ki body li jo purvi say milti ho. Purvi ka getup change kar k main nay shehar say bahir behjwa diya. Aur yeh zahir kia k main nay purvi ko mar diya hai. Phir sir na chahty huwy bi mujhy us deadbody par abhijeet ki gun say goli chalani pari.. Aur sath abhijeet ki gun aur daya ki chain rakh di.. Phir sir ap ko agay ka toh pata he hai court nay daya ko chor diya aur abhijeet ko phansi ka order day diya.

Aj kidnaper nay phone kar k jaga btaye k main naina ko wahan say lay lun. Phir main nay naina ko liya apny ghar laye... Us say kidnapers k bary mai pocha. Aur apny informer ki madad say main nay in ko dhond liya aur ap k pas lay aye. Yeh sab sach hai sir. Mai janti hun main nay bohat bara gunah kia hai. Plz sir ap is case ko reopen karwa k abhijeet ko bacha lain warna daya toh khatam hojaye ga sir. Aur is k liye mujhy jo saza milay ge mai us k liye tiyar hun plz sir. Sir mujhy yeh nae malum tha k purvi wohe hai jis say daya PI PIYAR karta tha... Aur abhijeet yeh sab kuch kar day ga...

acp (after a long pause). Hmm theak hai. Mujhy yakeen nae hota k tum aisa karo ge. Main kuch karta hun.. Mujhy yakeen tha woh aisa nae kar sakhty... Lakin yeh DCP bhi na...

acp left the bureau and talk with DIG. He gave him permission to handle case. He tried alot to reopen case n he was successful. He contacted with daya but he didnt pick up. He called vivek who told him that he is with daya at hospital. Police took him to hospital n called that they found daya sir unconcious outside the police station.. And his condition is getting worse because he has taken an overdose of sleeping pills previous night... Acp told vivek to be with daya. N he goes to court BEFORE ITS TOO LATE ...


	9. Chapter 9

Acp goes to court n there he presents the whole situation. The case reopen again... Now Maheerma , purvi n naina also told everything that has happened. N moreover culprit confirmed everything..That he did this because he wanted to take revenge from gives dcision as.  
Adalat tamaam gawahon k beyan k mutabiq is faisaly pay pohanche hai k sr. Insp maheerma nay majbori k tehat ghalt gawahi di lakin is gunah ki waja say adalat un ko bhari jurmana karti hai... Aur sr. Insp abhijeet ko beqasoor manti hai. Aur un k phansi k orders cancle karti hai... Aur un ko adalat ba izat bari karti hai k woh apna farz achy say aur imandari say nibhaty rahain.. The court adjourned now..

A flash of relief crossed the faces of cid team. Team rushed to jail to stop the phansi.. But when they reached their constable told them that they has taken abhijeet for phansi..

Meanwhile abhijeet was standing to be hanged..

Police officer. Sr. Insp. Abhijeet tmhain murder karny k charge par phansi di ja rahe hai.. Kia tmhain is faisly say koi ikhtalaf hai?

Abhijeet. Nae mujhy is faislay say KOI IKHTALAF NAE HAI..

Police officer told the jalad that its time..

Police officer. Abhijeet tmhari koi akhri khuwahish?

Abhijeet wanted to see daya n tarika for one last time but he knew that they will never come..

Abhijeet. Nae jin ko mai bulana chahta hun woh kabhi ayin gay nae..

Jalad covered abhijeet face with black cloth.. N put the rope around his neck... Abhijeet closes his eyes.. He saw daya face a tear rolled down his check...And jalad PULLED THE LEVER..  
He felt pressure around his neck.. He just simply waited for his soul to leave his body.. But then he feelt being lifted up and pressure around his neck is released.. He knew that now he is DEAD.. n everything went OFF..

Acp sir has arrived with his team at the spot... But when he saw abhijeet hanging he orderd freddy n others to hold abhijeet up n maheerma to lose the rope... He told police officer everything. They took him to hospital where doctors told acp that due to pressure on neck he is unconcious n his mind has excepted that he is dead so it will take time... he will be back after 3 hour..Team relaxed alot... Team moved to ICU to meet daya... Vivek told him that he came around at 6p.m when he saw the time he wasnt in his sences... He kept saying ABHI PLZ WAPIS AA JAO...MAI MAR RAHA HUN ABHI PLZ... Then after seeing daya condition doctor gave him sedative...

After 3 hours nurse informed them that abhijeet is consious.. Everybody rushed to him..he was sitting on bed.. When he saw his team hospital he couldnt get how he is here... He thought that he is dead n his sub concious is making these images... But pain was the only thing that making him believe that he is still alive and its not his imagination... Acp sir sat on his bed..

Acp. Kaisy ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet. Bas sir DARD bohat hai... (he ment both physical and emotional pain.)

acp sir pat him on head n say.

Acp. Theak hojaye ga thora time lagy ga... Abhijeet look at his team searching only one person...

Abhijeet. Sir daya kahan hai? Woh theak toh hai na?

Acp. Han woh theak hai.. Isi hospital mai hai behosh hai... Usy tmhary bary mai kuch nae pata k tum zinda ho.. Woh jab tum say cell mai say mil kar wapis aa raha tha toh woh behosh hogaya . Police usy yahan lay aye aur ab vivek us k pas hai...abi hosh nae aya..

Freddy. Sir ap nay toh hamari jan he nikal li the.. Ap nay aisa kiu kia sir?

Abhijeet. Freddy main nay zindage mai bohat kuch koya hai... Apny ap ko bi... Lakin daya sirf woh shakhs hai jis nay apni sorat mai mujhy duniya ki har cheaz day di.. Mujhy mera khoya huwa wajud wapis lauta diya... Main usay kabi bi kisi bi sorat mai nae kuch honay day sakhta chahye phir meri jan he kiu na chali jaye...

Tasha. Bas abhijeet sir ap jaldi say theak hojayin...

Abhijeet. Han kiu nae.. ( to acp ) sir main yahan kaisy?

Acp sir (look at maheerma). Tum abi aram karo abhijeet Yeh sab bad ki batain hain..

Everyone goes out while tarika stay behind...she sat on his bed n look downward..  
Abhijeet look at her. She looks like she was sick from a long time. Her eyes were red n look at her n pain flash across his face.

Abhijeet. Ta tarika tum? Tum theak ho na?

tarika. Tumhain aisy dekh k main kaisy theak ho sakhti hun.

abhijeet. Plz tarika aisy toh na kaho..

abhijeet wrapped his arms around her. tarika rested her head on his hard chest.

He kissed her forehead both her checks n then very passionately kissed her lips with all his love.

Abhijeet lifted his chin. Tarika... Ab kiu ro rahe ho mai bilkul theak hun..

Tarika hugged abhijeet tightly n cry harder n harder... Abhijeet let her flow out all her tears which she has stored in her eyes for long time...

Abhijeet. Shhshh tarikaa... Kia hogaya hai.. Ab kiu ro rahe ho.. Ab toh mai aa gaya hun na ... Bas bhool jao is sab ko...

tarika wipes her tears. Tum mujhy ab kabi chor kar toh nae jao gay na...

abhijeet. Nae tarika i wont leave u...

Tarika. Abhijeet lakin maheerma nay yeh sab kiu kia?

Abhijeet. I dont know tarika there must be some reasons behind this...

tarika. Pata nae whats going on in her mind..

Abhijeet. Tum mujhy say milnay kiu nae aye?

Tarika. Kiu k main tmhara intazar kar rahe the wapis any ka kiu k mujhy yakeen tha k tum nay kuch nae kia aur tum wapis aoo gay..

Abhijeet didnt say anything n just kiss her with all the love affection pain hurt loss fear n everything he can put in that kiss...

Tarika respond back equally. She put her arms around his neck. N abhijeet slowly moved down his lips through chin to neck to sholders then arms.. Feeling every bend of her skin... Doctor discharge abhijeet after bandaging his arm n with lots of medicine and advice...  
here after 3 hours daya came back when he opened his eyes he saw his team n then abhijeet.. And he samashed again... Again after 1 hour he came back . Abhijeet instantly grab his hand... Abhijeet. Daya ab na behosh hona.. Main zinda hun.. Tery samny theak hun mai kuch nae hua mujhy...

Daya smiled but tears fell from his eyes.. He tightly hugged abhijeet... From this hug both get a lot of sooth which they needed very badly... After sometime both broke apart... Everybody became happy after getting back their abhijeet n daya sir...

abhijeet. sir apnay btaya nae k mai yahan kesay mery orders kaisy cancle huwy?

acp sir told the whole story to everyone.. Team really cheer up maheerma without any hard feelings... She also says sorry to everyone...

Abhijeet. Maheerma is mai sorry ki koi bat nae hai.. Tum nay jo kia theak kia.. Agar main bi tumhari jaga hota toh yehe karta ...

maheerma just noded still not convinced truely but excepted it...  
Daya didnt look at her or talk to her...

Duo get discharge from hospital... Daya bring abhijeet back to home after a 20 days... Abhijeet when reach infront of house he couldnt believe that he is alive and he is at home with daya... He never imagined that this time he will get out alive from all of this mess... Abhijeet eyes filled with tears n fight them back n keep himself stronge just for daya's sake... They go inside.. Daya make coffee for both and went to terrice where abhijeet was standing staring at rain falling down... Daya gave him his coffee...

abhijeet looked at daya n hugged him tightly without any word... Daya understands his scilence... He knows how much abhijeet is trying to be stronge.. Coming back this much close from death was a very hard situation to deal with... He was so very much CLOSE TO DEATH...

Daya. ABHI wada kar k tu mujhy ainda aisy chor kar kabhi nae jaye ga... Ya phr mujhy bi sath he lay jana... Plz ABHI Dont ever again try to make me a LIVING DEAD... Promise me!

abhijeet. I promise!

then they both sip their coffee enjoying the rain which washes away every tension , pain , hurt , loss , fear with it... N refreshes everything... Maheerma house.

Maheerma was sitting at terrace holding grill and tears were rolling down his cheecks... She was remembering all the things she has done or said to daya. She hates herself for doing all of this. What if team was late n abhijeet was dead then what would happen to daya.. He would have died on the spot... Or he would be a living dead...  
She can never face anybody now.. Especially daya and abhijeet.. Daya will never forgive her... He left purvi because she accused abhijeet. But in her case she almost killed abhijeet... What will abhijeet tarika her team acp sir salunkhe sir n moreover what will daya think of her... Ever since she came in daya life she has only hurt him.. Caused him pain...she never ever showed that she loves him as much he do... But deep down in her heart she knows she loves him the most... After all the facts that daya once loved her bestfriend n for abhijeet he can do anything n whatever happens in his past life she still loves him more then anythin... She can never ever imagin to be loved by anybody else... Or touched or kissed or felt by anyother person except for daya. But now she knows daya will never come back... She dont deseve to be loved by him.. She dont deserve to be beloged with him... Suddenly she felt somebody sat behind her stretching his legs around her...

Maheerma. I know its not real u daya i know u r just my imagination... Because i know i dont deserve u ... I dont deserve to be loved by u or to be BELONGED WITH U...

Daya. Mahi its really me... Its not ur imagination.. Its me ur daya...

Maheerma turn around to face him... He saw her crying face...

Daya( woriedly). Mahi kia hua hai? Tum ro kiu rahe ho?

Maheerma hearing daya concerned and worried voice starts crying harder and harder... She buried her face in his chest. Daya wrap his arms protectively around her... Letting her shad all the tears.. To make her free from pain sowrrow guilt regret and fear she has stored in her for so long ... Daya strokes her back to relax her ...

Daya. Mahi main sirf tum say piyar karta hun... Aur hamesha karta rahun ga... Tum nay jo kuch bi kiya woh theak tha agar mai bi hota toh yehe karta... Mai samajh sakhta hun... N u belongs with me... Dont ever think like that again...

Maheerma. Daya i love u.. More then anything.. I want every part of your's...

Daya. I know mahi and i love u too. N i am already yours...

Unexpectedly Maheerma kissed daya with all the passion love affection... Daya broke apart for maheerma to breath... But she again kiss him on lips then on his neck... She open daya shirt n threw it away... Then she kissed him on chest...

Daya. Mahi stop...

Maheerma. Nae daya i want every part of your's to be mine... I want to show u that i love u... Just let me prove it...

She again kissed daya before he can say anything... When they broke apart... Maheerma tried to pull out her shirt but daya grabs her wrists..

Daya. Mahi stop it... You dont have to prove anything.. I know u love me...Maheerma hugged him tightly...

Maheerma. Aj mujhy chor kar mat jana daya plz mery sath rehna..

Daya. Mahi mai tmhary sath hun... I wont leave you..

Maheerma rested her head on his bare chest... She didnt know but she was feeling relax... N she didnt know when she drift into sleep in same position...  
Daya lifted her up n went to her bedroom place her on bed cover her with blanket... N then went to terrice picked up his shirt n wear it again...

Daya look at dark night N thought waqi abhijeet nay sahe kaha tha is waqt sab say ziyada usy meri zaroorat the... Pata nae kitni ratain woh bi nae so pae ho ge... Tum nay theak kia maheerma agar mai bi hota toh ABHI k liye yeh sab zaroor karta... Lakin ABHI tum nay nae theak kia .. Mujhy mar rahy thy toh marny diya hota... Tum ko toh yeh sab na sehna parta na... Lakin agar mai ABHI ki jaga hota toh yehe karta... Pata nae yeh kia hai hamary darmiyan jo hum say yeh sab bi karwa laita hai... Dusary ko dard mai na dekh kar khud phansi pay charh jana.. Han isi ko DOSTI kehty hain... Apny liye toh sab Jeety hain lakin dusaron k liye jeena he zindage hai...Mahi mujhy tum say koi bi gila ya shikwa nae hai.. Aur ABHI na tum say... Bas ab toh meri yehe DUA hai k dubara aisa waqt kabhi na aye... With this thought he closes his eyes tightly... But when he opens his eyes new n fresh moring a new happy dawn was waiting for his welcome...he put away all the thoughs n promise himself to live his life to fullest... He gets up n welcome NEW MORNING , NEW DAWN , NEW ERA with a broad SMILE on his lips with a fresh thought k zindage kitni khubsurat ho jati hai jab sab sath hon aur wohe zindage kitni be mani ho jati hai jab kisi aik ka bi sath choot jaye...# A/n hey guys how was my story ? did you people like it? What situation u liked in this sort? And what situation u didn't like? Plz plz guys review it really makes me to write another story... Plz and these questions so that I know where should I improve... And any resemblance of this story to any other thing is just a co incidence... Thank you very much for reading my story and reviewing... 


End file.
